


Noah

by Rox



Series: Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Noah pondering...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345483
Kudos: 232





	Noah

When he thinks about it.

  
He should have done more to scare Derek off.

  
Noah Stilinski. Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hill.

  
Who at a time had no clue about the supernaturals or at least he did his best to be ignorant about it. Until Stiles had to bring him in.

  
He was not happy with the danger his son and friends got into.

  
Frankly, he thought the only thing he had to worry about were other alphas that will come sniffing around for his omega child.

Stiles.He’s stubborn and sneaky. Maybe he got it from him or maybe it was more Claudia, he was not sure.

Though Noah remembers the first day, he laid eyes on him. He was tiny and moving all over his hands. He was afraid to drop him, and he held him close to his chest. Brown eyes just stared at him as he calmed. Claudia's eyes.

It was Noah’s proudest day.

  
Then came Stiles first day at Kindergarten. At this times Stiles and Scott were inseparable after that faithful meeting at the park two years’ ago. 

Both boys were excited to be in the same classroom. Claudia and Melissa took a lot of pictures of the boys.

Claudia should have been the one to have a tough time to let go. It was him who couldn’t let go, making his wife drag him away.

A few years later… It was just two.

A few weeks of quiet, that was unbearable.

Until he heard commotions at the back of the house.

It was Stiles and Scott, covered in mud. The floor was a mess. “Uhhh…” is all that came out at first and then Stiles started to spew a very colorful story that ended with, “And because of that! This is not our fault.” Noah looked at Scott bright eyes “What he said.” And Noah started laughing.  


When he first met Derek Hale…

He was in his teens, his sister by him, as they were given the news of what happened.

Laura cried. 

Derek stared into space. 

No one understood how this boy kept in check. They found it strange.

Noah found him crying in a room alone. 

He waited for his sister to leave the room for a while. He waited for everyone to clear out. That’s when Noah saw the clenched hands and Derek flipping the table over. He sat in the room's corner and sobbed. Noah sat down by him. 

It startled Derek at first. He looked at Noah; he gave a sniff and relaxed. Noah patted his back and Derek continued to cry.

They led both siblings out the station. Laura was young, but a huge responsibility fell unto her.

When he saw Derek again. It was not in better circumstances.

And he was not giving any straight answers when he’s bought in to the station.

And then, he was seeing him often around his kid.

He warned Stiles to stay clear from Derek. But that was a bad move on him. Telling his son what to do. You’d think he learned.

After all the craziness that happened and Monroe. Noah had this supernatural stuff in the bag. And Derek and he had a tentative friendship, one could say.

Tentative, because he wasn’t sure how to feel about Derek being around Stiles.

The few times those two are together, it’s an argument, snarky remarks. It impressed him how Derek could handle Stiles.

And when Stiles came on breaks to Beacon Hill, he hangs out most days with him and wanders off to Derek’s. Though Stiles would always add in, “Scott will be there.”  
  
He had a beer or two. Stiles went back to school. And he was staring at an empty bottle and an uncomfortable werewolf. It was his fault.

“Um—What?” Derek asked.

They bumped into each other at the local diner. Instead of sitting separately, he invited himself over to Derek table. Didn’t sit well that he was alone. 

He swallowed hard, “Stiles. Are you two…” he flails his hands. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Derek. “Listen, tell me I’m wrong here. I spent a long time watching out for my son.” He raised a hand as Derek opened his mouth and then shut it. “I know, he can take care of himself. But that’s supernatural stuff. Not sure about the whole relationship love thing—”

“Sir,” he was cut off again.

“I don’t know where I’m going with this.” Noah continued, “But, I never had to deal with an alpha coming around Stiles. You’re the first.”

If Stiles ever hears about this. Noah will never hear the end of it.

He didn’t see Derek quick smile.

“I’m doing a lousy job in doing my best to scare you off. I think it’s because I like you too much.” They both chuckled.

  
Derek began to speak, “Stiles and I… We’re not like that. We are friends’,” Noah saw a cringe there, “And we’re Pack. That is all, nothing else is happening.”

  
They ate happily after that awkward chat and talked about other things.  


  
Derek said all of that.

Noah was home sitting on his couch as both men gave him the news.

Derek looked cool like a cucumber. But he could see his hand holding Stiles tightly. 

Afraid of his reaction most likely. 

He gapes a bit. Turned to look at Derek fully, he huffs a short laugh, “Welcome to the family, son.” Stiles moved to hug his father tightly. Derek sagged with relief and smile widely. Noah held Stiles in one arm and open the other for Derek to join in for a group hug.   


Noah held Molly tightly to him. She was just like Stiles; she couldn’t stay still. She’s beautiful. 

One of his, many, proudest days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Noah now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
